


Good Night, Cas

by deansangel_cas97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping in the Impala, Stubborn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansangel_cas97/pseuds/deansangel_cas97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, Sam gets front seat. Cas, you crash in the back." Dean grabbed his jacket from the seat next to him and opened the car door to step out. </p><p>"Where are you gonna sleep, Dean?" Castiel looked over the front seat bench at his friend with a worried expression. </p><p>"There's a bench right there. Looks pretty inviting." Dean shot him a small grin then stepped out of the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Cas

The impala pulled into the parking lot of a rest area off of the interstate and the engine cut off. 

"Alright, Sam gets front seat. Cas, you crash in the back." Dean grabbed his jacket from the seat next to him and opened the car door to step out. 

"Where are you gonna sleep, Dean?" Castiel looked over the front seat bench at his friend with a worried expression. 

"There's a bench right there. Looks pretty inviting." Dean shot him a small grin then stepped out of the car. 

Sam huffed. "Dean, you are not sleeping on a bench. You take the front seat, I'll sleep on the bench."

The elder Winchester bent down to look at his brother in the car. "That's sweet Sammy, but I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

Castiel's worried gaze never left the elder hunter. "I don't need to sleep. You can sleep back here Dean."

"Cas, you're human now. You do need sleep. I'll be fine guys. It's not like I haven't slept on a bench before." Dean rolled his jacket into a makeshift pillow and nodded at the two men in the car. "See you in the morning."

The hunter then closed the door to the car and walked over to the bench where he laid down, put his jacket under his head, crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes. 

Sam huffed and shook his head. "He is really stubborn." 

Castiel stared at the eldest hunter through the windshield. "He is not going to sleep on a bench."

Sam turned around to look at the determined, worried expression plastered on the ex angels face. "Where else can he sleep?"

"There's plenty of room in the back seat for the both of us." 

Sam scoffed, "Cas, we both know he's not going to do that."

Castiel huffed in agreement and looked at Sam with his wide blue eyes. "Why couldn't we have gotten a motel?"

Sam shrugged. "Dean used the last of the money on gas."

"What about your credit cards?" 

The younger hunter smiled just enough for the dimple in his cheek to be visible. "Every things got limits, Cas."

Castiel's eyes found Dean again and he sat in silence for a moment before he slid to the end of the seat, opened the door, and stormed over to where Dean lay.

"Dean."

The green eyes opened and starred at him. "Every thing okay, Cas?"

"No," At his words the hunter sat up with speed he thought he had lost when he had turned 30. 

"What's wrong?"

The angel stood before him, a stony determined look on his face. "You are not sleeping on this bench." 

Dean sighed and slumped back against the bench. "Cas, go back to the car and get some rest." 

"No, not while you are laying there."

The Tired green eyes of the hunter met the fierce blue eyes of the ex angel. "Cas, I'm tried. Can you please le-"

"Dean there is room in the back seat for the two of us." Castiel looked almost embarrassed by what he had just said, but he stood firm. 

Dean sat silently, taking in what the dark haired man had just said and thinking of the implications, thinking of lying so close to the other man. 

His fathers voice reprimanding him for his thoughts and he shook his head. "Nah. Cas you don't want to share a seat with me. Ask Sam, I go all spread eagle during the night." 

The blue eyes man shook his head in protest. "You are not sleeping on this bench and that's final." 

Dean sighed, "Dude-"

"Dean. Get off the bench." 

With one more huff of protest Dean stood up from the bench. He grabbed his jacket and stormed past the other man towards the back seat of his beloved car. Castiel followed close behind. 

Sam stared at the two as they climbed into the back seat, his brother first then the angel. "How did you get him to agree to this, Cas?"

Dean gave a sarcastic smile, "He promised me sex." 

Castiel flushed a little, the pink tent in his cheeks only barely visible in the dim light of the street lamps. Sam rolled his eyes, "Not while I'm here, please." 

Dean smirked at him and shoved his jacket between his head and the back door on the drivers side of the car. He pulled his feet up onto the bench seat and forced them as close to his body as he could while staying comfortable. 

Sam stretched across the front seat, although with his height he was still leaning on the door at what ever angle he tried. Castiel watched the two brothers for a moment before settling down in the seat and laying his head against the back of the leather bound seat and stretching his feet out on the floor. 

Dean yawned, "Goodnight, Cas." 

The contagious gesture reached Castiel and he sucked in a big breath before yawning loudly in the small space. "Good night, Dean." 

Sam, leaving his eyes closed, stifled his yawn and smiled. 

All three men were asleep within minutes. 

\----------------

Castiel woke up to a weight moving on his chest. He blinked open his eyes to find that, during the night, Dean had shifted around and had nestled his face into Castiel's tee shirt. The hunters arm was slung across his waist and he was totally trapped underneath the other man. 

A smile spread across the sleeping mans face causing Castiel to smile. Cas brought a hand up and began running his fingers through the hunters hair before he awoke and apologized and ignored the angel the rest of the day like Cas knew he would. 

The angel's movements caused the hunter to snuggle down into his chest even more. The hunters arm curled under the other man and held tightly as though he were scared to lose him. 

Castiel smiled and continued petting Dean. Dean hummed in appreciation, but stayed asleep. 

In the front seat, Sam yawned quietly and turned his head towards the back to see if either of the other men were awake yet. When he saw his brother being fondly petted by the man he had been secretly in love with since he met him, Sam smiled and sunk down in the seat to give them as much privacy as the car would allow until Dean woke up. 

Castiel hadn't noticed Sam because he was studying Dean's face. It truly was a thing of beauty and Castiel wanted to know every inch of it by memory. 

His eyes were tracing the laugh lines by the hunters eyes when the hunter awoke. Both men froze for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Cas wanted to close the small space between their lips and kiss the man, but Dean sat up and coughed. 

"I- uh, sorry Cas." 

"No need to apologize Dean." Castiel gave him a weak smile, then leaned forward to grab his jacket. He threw one more smile at Dean before opening the car door and stepping out. 

When the door closed behind the angel, Sam sat up. "You're a fucking idiot, Dean." 

Dean jumped slightly, startled by the sudden appearance of his brother. "What?"

The bitch face of Sam's face was one Dean had seen before, it's his you-fucked-up-bitch face. 

Dean threw his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything." 

"Exactly." Dean stared at his brother, confusion evident on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen Cas more fascinated by something." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"When you were asleep, Cas was smiling at you like you created the world. Dean, he loves you." 

Dean shook his head. "You need to get layed, Sammy."

Sam scoffed, "I'm serious, Dean."

Dean shook his head and opened the car door opposite the one Castiel had exited from. He grabbed his jacket and stepped out. The morning was brisk, and just cool enough to need a coat and a hot cup of coffee. 

Sam followed behind him as he went into the small rest area and into the men's bathroom. "Sam, if you're going to stalk someone, do it from a distance." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "I've got to piss, Dean."

 

Castiel had begun walking around the small park, keeping the impala in sight. While he walked he thought about everything that had happened between the eldest Winchester and himself. The more he thought, the more he realized that the feeling he had been feeling toward the man was called Love. Except right then, that feeling was rejection, and it hurt. 

Castiel saw Dean come out of the small restroom and look around. Dean spotted him and turned to tell Sam something, before jogging over to where the angel stood. 

"Hey, Cas." 

"Hello, Dean." 

Castiel began walking again, slowly. Dean stayed by his side. 

"Cas, I-" the man paused and sucked in a breath as though the words pained him. "I'm sorry." 

Castiel shook his head. "There's no need to be, Dean. You can't control what your body does when you are sleeping."

Dean stopped walking and shook his head. "That's not why I'm sorry."

Castiel stopped and turned to face his friend fully. His brows knit in confusion and his head tilted slightly to the side. "Then why are you sorry?" 

Dean chuckled airily, but pain was evident on his features. Deans eyes locked with Castiel's. "I'm not- I mean I wasn't-" he sighed and looked down at his feet. 

Castiel stepped forward. "Dean?"

The green eyes man shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this." He looked up at Castiel, determination set on his face. "I'm sorry I apologized earlier. I'm not sorry I woke up holding you. That's how I want to wake up every day."

Castiel was only confused for a second before he realized that Dean was saying that he loved him. The widest smile he could manage spread across his face. Dean's eyes sparkled as a grin found it's way tot his lips. 

Castiel launched himself forward into the taller mans arms. Dean caught him with a chuckle and held him. Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean's neck and whispered, "that's what I want too." 

Dean rubbed a hand down Cas's back and buried his face into the dark hair of the angel. 

They stood there, enjoying the embrace for a long moment before the impala pulled up beside them with a smiling Sam at the wheel. 

"Get in love birds. We've got a case."


End file.
